warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Larkstar~ For Approval This is Larkstar, she is going to be in Fearless. She will be in it often sooo. Honeybreeze 12:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ginger tabbies don't have black stripes. Fix the stripe color, lighten the pelt color so there's no white, and you don't need to make eyes. Just color in the bottom part. After you do that, I'll help you more. Nightfern 18:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) K and I'm actually gonna re-do this when I get home, this computer stinks at chararts, my other comp does way better, it should fix the stripes. This computer just does that... :) Honeybreeze 18:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I excersise a lot so I have to keep the white cause I can't fix it but I think it looks a little better now...Honeybreeze 11:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to put "re-uploaded". Honey, you don't need to color in the eyes; there is a white space that you can just fill in for there. Nightfern 18:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example; try the color. I cheated with the stripes, though. It's a blank. xD. Nightfern 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OHHH ok! Sorry I haven't been on...Honeybreeze 15:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) xD. No problem :) Nightfern 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Give her a week. Same as always. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Frostline ~ For Approval Frostline is Sweetsong's best friend in FeatherClan. She is a blue-gray she-cat with one white ear and blue eyes. Comments? DriftingFeathers 00:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I think that she should be just a little darker. That looks more plain blue than anything. I love the ear though!! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 17:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it looks like a pale baby blue. Add some steel grey in there, with a darker blue. Nightfern 17:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Holly: Thanks! I thought having just blue-gray was getting a little boring, so I added something else. Night: I'll add steel gray. DriftingFeathers 17:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'That kinda fits the "steel gray", right? DriftingFeathers 17:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That looks ''much better! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 17:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! DriftingFeathers 18:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Nightfern 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) BTW, don't upload a whole new file. Just click on the picture, click on the little paper in the corner, and just replace it. It's easier and takes up less room. Nightfern 18:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's OK. DriftingFeathers 11:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, for now, maybe just add it... do it, please. Holly, I think we should enforce that rule, and also they should be called "catnamehere.rank.clan". You know what I mean. Nightfern 18:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Fine, but what does it matter? I mean, who cares if someone makes a new file? Holly is leader of this project. She'll decide wether or not to enforce that rule. DriftingFeathers 12:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Exactly^. It matters '''a lot. That's why I asked her first, because I'm just the "humble" deputy. Duh. (xD) Holly and I already talked about this once. It's a lot easier for all of us, and you can write down the changes instead of uploading a whole new one that clutters up our pictures. That's how they do it on WW. I'm sure Holly will, because... great minds think alike! But if she doesn't... *shrugs* (Donald Trump is delusional!) xD. Nightfern 12:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Chiming in- I'm kind of on Night's side, here. As an admin on another wiki, I hate that when people change a tiny part of a photo they made for a series or whatever, they think they have to upload an entirely new one. It's the same thing with a tiny thing changed- like here, when you changed the fur color. (On that note, the eye looks kind of strange to me. Is it supposed to be turquoise?) But on the note of the file names, having file names would annoy the heck out of me because I would always forget and the whole thing about the Clan just annoyed me. Why not put in the maker's initials or whatever? (Ex. I would be FP, Night would be NF, Otter would be OS, Holly would be CS.) If another user came in with the same ones we could add a number to it or whatever. I dunno, just an idea. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 13:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That's an amazing idea, FP. :) Nightfern 14:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It is an amazing idea. Forest, I <3 you. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The eyes aren't turquoise, Forest, they're blue (maybe a little lighter than I wanted). Fine, I'll go with the idea. Drifting Feathers 15:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to try to put this as nicely as possible: This has to stop. I don't want to be mean, or anything. WSW is a friendly community. I've had a lot of attitude here in the last month- it's not something I want. You have every right to question my motives, but saying it so unkindly is really bugging me. No need to put "Fine". It makes it sound like you're really unhappy. So I just want this to stop. Please. For our sake. I might be overeacting, but this is something I'm concerned about. Thanks, Nightfern 15:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I got nothing to say. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Whitetail~ For Aproval Whitetail is a gray she-cat witha whit tail and two white paws. Comments? ✩Icefern✩Icey 01:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Blur and smudge the white. Nightfern 10:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) But Icey, you can't just remove content like that. :( i know im sorry ): but my other one was just hard idky though can i jus keep this one i wont change again pleze? ✩Icefern✩Icey 03:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Re-uploaded ✩Icefern✩Icey 04:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Very cute! Did you use shading?! Even I'' can't do that! Nightfern 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, i used shading! anything else? Can she still stay up? Thanks :) ✩Icefern✩Icey 21:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You did the shading? It looks really good! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did the shading. Thank You! ✩Icefern✩Icey 23:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course she can stay up! Lighten up the nose a bit. Nightfern 20:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded '''anything else? sorry :) IceyThe Morning Ice 23:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Icey, to reupload a new picture, click on it, click on the little paper and magnifying glass, and it should bring you to a new page. Re-upload it there, where it says "Upload a new version of this file" so it doesn't have a whole new name. Nightfern 23:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) K. So is it going to get approved? Icefern 23:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Goodness, Icey! You're like an apprentice. :P. Wait a little bit. It's going to be. BTW, remember what I told you about your sig? Nightfern 23:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya i remember. :P Icefern 23:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You're not in trouble. Promise :). Omigod, I'm having this bug with my siggie... I contacted Wikia. Talk about annoying. Nightfern 00:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Icefern 00:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How did you do the shading? I have to start doing it... :( Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) OK what you do is you know what the blur tool is. Its the finger, the shading is a finger to. you will find it. then were there is fur like by the neck the ear like what i did just start like there is a light then there is a dark part. the dark part is the shading. i do not know if that helped idk if it looks worth it lol! Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 20:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Flamestar ~ For Approval Here's Flamestar, the leader of ThunderClan. He's from Beautiful Darkness, and I will eventually get around to putting it up. Life has been hell recently. Flamestar is a direct descendant of Firestar. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous! Nightfern 15:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Its great! Good job. I Will Bite You Hard!Watch Out! 03:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) He's adorable! Please post Beautiful Darkness up! I'm dying here *is choking herself because Beautiful Darkness isn't up*! Leader's faces look so cute and inoccent. Drifting Feathers 15:00, April 10, 2011(UTC) OMG 8O! I really love it! I really, despertly, want to learn how to make those markings! Riverheart 23:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) They're kinda complicated, honestly. I hate doing them, but that's how Flamestar needed to be done. What I do in order to blur them, I put the tabby markings on another layer (I use Photoshop) and blur them that way. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 15:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Complicated. I can't make one.... Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL. CBA? Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Snowsong~ For Approval Guys, there's a bug with the image selector, it might be on the wrong side. I made her a long time ago, so she doesn't have the new name. Holly, should I rename her? Nightfern 00:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Well i may not be Holly but i don't think you should rename her just my opinion. :) Icefern 00:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought so. I just need the new naming format. Nightfern 00:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Snowfall snowflank ideas! :) Icefern 02:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL I was talking about the new name format, not a new warrior name. Nightfern 10:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL that funny! I am weird and sometimes don't pay attention! :P thats me!!! Icefern 00:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The name is fine for now. If we need to, we can go and change the file name later on. And I like Snowsong..she's pretty! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 15:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! How do you do shading on white cats? I might do it on her. Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ill find out how :) Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 21:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Bearclaw~ For Approval Bearclaw... Snowsong's secret mate. Yeah, he's golden-brown with darker streaks. Comments? I used the new format name. Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I can't help but think I've seen his apprentice version before. He's handsome. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 19:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? :P Comic Sans Ban is weird. 18:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Echosoul~ For Approval I made her some time ago... for some weird reason, I can't blur and smudge layers, so I don't think I can blur or smudge any more. If so one could do it on Gimp for me that would be great... anyway, what do you think? Nightfern 21:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You want me to take a crack at it? Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 18:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd very much appreciate it. Much thanks :) Nightfern 18:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded'. I took care of it, but I'm not sure if the changes are showing. I'm having issues. x.x;;;;; Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 19:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I saw it on the file; it looks amazing. Thanks. It may be an uploading lag, like you said :) Nightfern 19:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Weird... It's still not showing up here. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You want me to upload it again? Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It worked! It looks amazing- credit to Holly for the charart. Comments? Comic Sans Ban is weird. 18:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! It's about time it showed up!! And I take partial credit. She's your cat, and you added the coloring. I just blurred and shaded. CloudskyeSign of the Moon~ 18:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks. But I really need to work on my own tabbies... I'll upload one I did a few months ago (ouch) and see what you think. Sign of the Moon 19:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait to see. At least we have the option of using the tabby blanks here. I wouldn't dare try something like that on WW. I'd get killed. xD Good Enough HESITATE 19:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Mintystar~ For Approval Here is Mintystar, she is a gray/silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? Does it matter if I cheated on the stripes? 05:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <------ Siggie still not working. Not at all. I cheat too, but I'm working on my tabbies as well. She's beautiful. Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 12:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The tabby markings...it doesn't matter if you use a lineart for it. I have before. But most of the time, I make my own. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it very hard to make your own tabby markings? Featherstream 12:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) At first, yes. But practice makes perfect (or so they say, anyways). I really should make my own charart tutorial or something... >.> Good Enough HESITATE 19:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Featherstream Category:Signatures 11:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstar~ For Approval Here is Cinderstar, he is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? 05:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <------- Siggie still not working. Wow! Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I like it!! =D Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ashstar~ For Approval Here is Ashstar, he is a gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? 08:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <------ Siggie still not working. He is gorgeous. Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cuteness!! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hazelstar~ For Approval Here is Hazelstar, she is a gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? 08:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <----- Siggie still not working. Omigod Omigod Omigod she's beautiful! Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? I didn't think so. 12:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow! This is soooo beautiful! ✩IZ HAVE 1,000 EDITS!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!✩ 13:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It's great! I loove it!! Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 16:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 04:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good job, Featherstream! I like it! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Rainstar~ For Approval Here is Rainstar, he is a blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Did I do the blue-gray right? 08:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <----- Siggie still not working. Category:Project:Imagine This is amazing! Add a little more blue. Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'Okay, not much of a difference actually, right? 12:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You want it more grey now. He's too blue. Nightfern 13:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. 04:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Is it still too blue? 04:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) He's too dark. Lighten up the grey and add some pale blue. Nightfern 11:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will try tomorrow. Is it too light now? I think so. 12:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) He looks fine to me. I like that shade. Reminds me of Bluestar. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern 19:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverstar~ For Approval This is Silverstar, leader of FeatherClan and Sweetsong's former mentour in ''Drifting Feathers Series. ''I shaded her. You have to kinda squint to see it. She is a silvery-gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Comments? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!]] 21:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC)